


Sunshine

by easilyaddicted



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comforting, Crying, Depression, F/M, Fluff, NGL I cried a lot writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easilyaddicted/pseuds/easilyaddicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been in bed all day with depression. Harry tried to cheer you up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I would not be a piece of trash and write something remotely happy for once, I guess. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I'm still garbage tho, lol

I've been in bed all day. 

I've barely moved. 

I've only gotten up twice to go to the bathroom.

And I haven't even mustered up the energy to spend time with Harry. _God I feel like such a piece of shit._

Speaking of Harry, I hear his footsteps coming up the stairs and into the room before I hear the door close. I lay with my back to him. I can't even roll over to look at him. I feel the covers being thrown back and then I feel Harry slide in behind me. 

I pretend to be asleep to try and lessen my guilt. 

It doesn't work. 

I feel him scoot closer to me, and then he throws his arms around my waist, tangles our legs, and buries his face into my neck. For the longest time, neither of us say anything, but then…

_You are my sunshine._  
_My only sunshine._  
_You make me happy,_  
_When skies are gray._

He's not even halfway into the second sentence when the waterworks begin. The sobs begin when he gets to “skies are gray.” I clutch his arm tightly with both hands as the sobs continue to leave my mouth. He begins kissing my ear as he continues. 

_You’ll never know dear,_  
_How much I love you._  
_Please don't take,_  
_My sunshine away._

I don't know what has come over me but I don't stop crying. I start crying harder. My breath begins to hiccup and Harry just holds me tighter, rocking me gently back and forth against his chest. 

“Oh (y/n)…it's okay. I'm here. I'll always be here. Just let me help whenever you need it. Please.”

I nod and turn around in his grasp to bury my face in his chest. 

“I love you terribly, (y/n). Don't you ever forget that.”

I don't answer verbally, but I kiss his neck to let him know my response. 

We spent the rest of the day in bed. Just holding each other. 

Now…I don't mind as much.


End file.
